Su prejuicio, su orgullo
by an.keisuied
Summary: Darcy se crea una imagen de Lizzie sin saber nada de su vida, ella es demasiado orgullosa para darle una oportunidad. /Historia ambientada siglo XXI
1. La Fiesta antes de la tormenta

Cap.1 La fiesta antes de la tormenta

-Vamos Lizzie, en todo este tiempo no has conocido a mi novio y es realmente importante- se quejo Jane por decima vez, ella era mi hermana mayor y secretamente le tenía más cariño a ella que a mis otra tres hermanas.

-Por qué no lo llevas simplemente a la casa de nuestros padres y me lo presentas ahí- íbamos y veníamos de un lado a otro de mi apartamento, guardando cosas en mi gran bolso azul.

-Lizzie, lo he llevado cientos de veces y tú nunca vas cuando él está o él no puede ir cuando tú estás, será una pequeña fiesta nada más, Mary ya me ha dicho que se quedará aquí-

-No lo sé Jane, en todo caso ¿para qué es la fiesta?-

-Es porque su más cercano amigo llega a la ciudad y Charles quiere darle una bienvenida, por favor Lizzie, serán amigos de mi facultad y de la suya, conoces a muchos, seguro no te aburrirás-

-¿Qué me darás a cambio si voy?-

-¿No te basta con mi incondicional apoyo y cariño Elizabeth?-Fingió estar enfadada pero no lo logro, mi hermana era la persona más dulce que jamás haya conocido

-Tú realmente no quieres que vaya Jane- sentencie

-Por favor Lizzie, te estoy rogando- me miro con sus grandes ojos azules

-Está bien, sólo porque eres mi favorita, pero no se lo digas a nadie o Mary no querrá quedarse esta noche- Jane soltó un gritito y me abrazo

-Lizzie eres la mejor hermana-

-Bien vámonos ya o mamá se volverá loca- Salimos de mi departamento con la gran maleta azul, Jane ni siquiera se había percatado que durante toda nuestra discusión yo había estado guardando la ropa que me usaría para la dichosa fiesta.

No me agradaba la idea pero era por Jane, ella tenía mucha ilusión en que yo conociera a su maravilloso Charles Bingley.

-Jane, estás loca, aquí no hay nadie que conozca, no hay nadie de tu facultad- le recriminaba a mi hermana mientras ella me dirigía por entre toda esa gente desconocida

-Sí, bueno Lizzie, quizá sean más amigos de Charles que míos, pero el punto es que te divertirás, lo prometo-

-En este punto, sólo quiero que termine esto pronto y pueda volver a casa-

-Vamos Lizzie, al menos trata de soltarte un poco, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo ni siquiera bailar, con lo mucho que a ti te gusta-

-Me gustaba Jane, me gustaba- me apresure a corregir a mi hermana, me miro con arrepentimiento por su comentario pero le acaricie el hombro en señal de paz, no quería hacer sentir mal a mi hermana.

-Mira, ahí está él- me dijo, tomando mi mano de nuevo y dirigiéndose hacia un chico alto y delgado, de piel blanca y cabello pelirrojo, tenía una sonrisa amable y su mirada se ilumino al ver a mi hermana llegar a su lado, sin duda la quería, con eso ya ganaba varios puntos conmigo.

-Charles, aquí estás- se saludaron con simple beso en la mejilla.

-Jane, has venido, y has traído compañía- dijo alegremente

-Charlie, déjame presentarte a mi hermana, Elizabeth-

-Elizabeth, es un placer al fin conocerte, Jane siempre habla sobre su sensacional hermana-

-Dime Lizzie, también habla mucho sobre ti- vi como ambos se sonrojaban y se daban una mirada significativa, tan abstraída estaba viendo a los dos enamorados que no me había dado cuenta de la persona al lado de Charles.

-Oh, Darcy, deja que te presente a mi novia, Jane, y ella es su hermana Elizabeth-

-Mucho gusto- fue su escueta respuesta

-Jane, Lizzie, él es mi amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy, viene a pasar una temporada con nosotros-

-Espero que te agrade Meryton, Fitzwilliam- dijo Jane amablemente.

-Hasta ahora ha sido bastante tolerable- fue lo único que respondió

-¿Has visto mucho del condado?- me mantenía al margen de la charla, el novio de Jane se había marchado a saludar a algunos amigos.

-No mucho, sólo la universidad y el centro-

-Oh, seguro te va encantar estudiar con nosotros- dijo Jane con su mismo tono ligero y agradable de siempre.

-¿Estudia también en la Universidad de Meryton señorita Elizabeth?- Me sorprendió que se dirigiera hacia mí y su extrema formalidad

-No me temo que no-

-¿Estudia en alguna otra?-

-No, no estoy estudiando ninguna licenciatura a mi pesar- su mirada cambio por una más hostil si era posible y hasta con cierto desdén. Él qué sabía, no sabía nada.

-Ya veo- Charles regreso y se llevo a su amigo para mi gran alivio

-Jane no me siento bien, me quiero ir ya-

-Está bien, iré a despedirme de Charlie y de unos amigos más y nos vamos-

-No, recién empieza la fiesta, es mejor que te quedes-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Charles quien regresaba con su amigo Darcy y otros más.

-Lizzie está un poco indispuesta-

-Vaya, que mal, la fiesta recién comienza-

-Es lo mismo que le digo a Jane, ella puede quedarse, no hay ningún problema en que regrese sola a casa-

-Pero Lizzie…- intento protestar Jane

-No Jane, quédate, Charles, ha sido grandioso conocerte, gracias por la invitación-

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto mi hermana preocupada

-Estaré bien, sólo quiero ir a casa con Sam- Jane asintió y no dijo nada más después de mencionar a Sam

-Hasta luego Elizabeth- dijo Darcy llamando mi atención, tenía mirada despectiva y nada amable. Sólo asentí con la cabeza hacia su dirección, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana y salí corriendo del lugar.

Mientras más pronto llegará a mi casa junto a Sam todo estaría mejor, la actitud de Darcy no me había agradado en absoluto, sobre todo porque reconocía ese tipo de miradas.

Despectivas, arrogantes y de reproche, me hacían hervir la sangre, siempre eran lo mismo, si decía que no estudiaba o si hablaba de Sam

Ellos no entendían, pero de lo que menos me preocuparía sería de ese amigo de Charles, incluso sentir desprecio por él y por todos aquellos que me señalaban y juzgaban era darles demasiada importancia, que se fueran y se cenaran sus prejuicios con todo y salsa de tomate, yo estaba bien justo como estaba, seguro los estudios eran importantes, te hacían alguien en la vida, pero yo tenía veintiún años y aun podría prepararme mejor, además dijeran lo que dijeran, tenía a Sam a mi lado y eso jamás me lo podrían quitar.


	2. Una pequeña

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Jane Austen, la historia es enteramente mía. Leer nota.**_

* * *

Cap.2 Una pequeña

POV. Darcy

Caminaba por uno de los parques de Meryton, no era un lugar muy interesante pero tenía una paz inigualable, o eso era lo que me había presumido Charles, y no había mentido en lo absoluto, el centro del condado podía ser muy ruidoso un día Sábado o viernes por la tarde, pero los domingos por las mañanas podías estar en completa calma y pasear por uno de sus tantos parques, disfrutar un poco de aire fresco y caminar por horas.

Yo había estado haciendo eso, caminar por horas, desde las seis de la mañana que había dejado mi habitación en la cómoda casa de los Bingley, hasta ahora que ya eran cerca de las doce del día.

Había gente dispersa por todos lados, pero muy poco y al parecer buscaban lo mismo que yo, un poco de quietud. Excepto por una mujer que se escuchaba a lo lejos llamando por su hijo, seguramente se había descuidado y el niño le estaba jugando una travesura, igual no le di mucha importancia, Meryton no parecía de los lugares donde los niños desaparecieran o fueran raptados.

Me senté en una de las bancas del lugar y cerré mis ojos, aspire el aire limpio, y una imagen de cierta muchacha de ojos oscuros llego a mi cabeza.

A primera vista no era una belleza reconocible como su hermana, pero mientras más cerca estuvieras de ella y más contacto tuvieras con sus ojos, más te dabas cuenta de su obvio atractivo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Elizabeth? No era alguien que realmente valiera la pena, si por lo menos estudiara como su hermana lo hacía su hermana tendría mucho más valor, pero hasta eso, no era así.

Y después lo que había escuchado, quería ver a ese tal Sam, y por lo que me había comentado después Charles, ella no vivía con sus padres ya.

Había dejado los estudios y vivía con su novio, obvias razones para no estar pensando en ella.

Sentí un pellizco en mi mejilla, no me dolió peor si logro sobresaltarme, abrí de golpe los ojos y salté un poco, empujando a la pequeña figura que me había apretado la mejilla.

Cayó de sentón en la banca e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, me asustaste, ¿Te duele mucho?-

-No, estoy bien, gracias- se levanto en la banca y quedo a mi altura nuevamente, era una pequeñita de cuatro o cinco años aproximadamente, tenía una sonrisa muy grande y los ojos más expresivos que hubiera visto de un vivo azul, tenía el cabello negro y en bucles amarrado en una coleta alta, llevaba un vestido verde con unas mallas blancas, un suéter blanco y unas pequeñas botas negras que le llegaban al tobillo, en resumen, toda una monada.

-¿Estás vivo?- fue su primera pregunta, hablaba muy bien, a pesar de la edad.

-Sí, estoy vivo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estabas muy callado, con los ojos cerrados, como mi ratón mili cuando murió- me miraba directamente a los ojos y tuve una sensación de deja vu, como si antes hubiera tenido unos ojos iguales viéndome de aquella misma manera.

-Estaba descansando, camine mucho-

-Ah- se sentó por fin y comenzó a mover sus piecitos ya que no alcanzaba el piso

-¿Quién eres tú?- me intrigaba sobre manera aquella niña

-Me llamo Samantha ¿y tú?-

-Me llamo Fitzwilliam Darcy-

-Es un nombre difícil- razono

-Dime Will si es complicado para ti entonces- sonrió y asintió, me di cuenta por fin que su nombre no era lo primero que tenía que haber preguntado

-Samantha, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?-

-No estoy sola, estoy contigo- buena esa

-Me refiero a con quien has venido al parque-

-Ah, con mi mami- dijo distraídamente, mirando sus pies

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?- levanto su rostro y vi que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a salir sin control.

-No sé- me dijo a duras penas y se arrojo a mis brazos llorando descontroladamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila, la encontraremos- la tome en mis brazos y comencé a mecerla para que se tranquilizará, esperaba lograrlo.

-Me- me- su- subí a un ju- juego y- y ya no esta- ta- ba mi ma- ma- mi- me dijo entre hipidos y más lágrimas, apenas si podía respirar.

-Bien Samantha, debes dejar de llorar de acuerdo, si no paras de llorar nunca podremos encontrar a tu mami- error, no debí decir eso, comenzó a llorar más y más.

-Bien Sami, ¿puedo llamarte Sami?- ella solo asintió

-Bien, ahora tratemos de calmarnos de acuerdo-

-¿Tú- tú, no estás, cal- cal- mado?- pregunto dejando de llorar un poco

-No, claro que no Sami, estoy mal, mira estoy muy mal- comencé a hacer todas las caras raras que pude y ella pronto comenzó a reír ligeramente.

-No, debes estar mal, yo estoy aquí- había dejado de llorar completamente y me sonreía de nuevo.

-Pero es que estoy mal, Sami, por favor ayúdame- le pedí haciendo más caras raras, comenzó a reír abiertamente, tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas y me miro a los ojos.

-Estás bien Will, yo te cuidare hasta que tu mami regrese-

-Sami, mi mami está en el cielo- abrió muy grande sus ojitos azules y apretó más mi cara

-Entonces te cuidaré mucho más- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me abrazo, algo realmente desconcertante paso en ese momento en mí.

-¡SAM!- escuchamos a lo lejos la voz de una mujer quien corría hacia nosotros, me la arrebato inmediatamente y la tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- canturreaba la pequeña, no pude ver quien era su madre pues todo su cuerpecito la tapaba

-Cariño no me vuelvas a hacer esto de acuerdo, estaba tan asustada- medio sollozo la mujer contra el cuello de Sami. Ella se separo un poco y limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su madre.

-Está bien mami, estaba con Will, lo estaba cuidando porque su mami está en el cielo- le explico como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Samantha bajo de los brazos de su madre y la pude ver.

Era Elizabeth, la hermana de Jane, la misma con quien estaba pensando justo antes de que Sami llegara.

Espera, Samantha, Sami, Sam, "Quiero ir a casa con Sam", sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con aquel momento en la fiesta, ella quería estar con su hija, no con su novio, pero que estúpido que era, pero de todas maneras, Sam debía tener un padre.

-¡¿Tú? ¿¡Qué rayos estabas haciendo tú con mi hija?- Su mirada echaba chispas, ahora entendía ese sentimiento de Deja vu, Sami tenía la misma mirada que tenía su madre.

-Mami, lo estaba cuidando, fue mi culpa- intercedió su hija inmediatamente, como si temiera por lo que su madre pudiera hacerme

-Sam, ahora no cariño, este señor debe explicarme cómo fueron las cosas- dijo mirándome con odio, ahora sabia porque Sami había intercedido

-Mami, él no es señor, es Will- me impresionaba la manera en que Elizabeth podía ver con toda la ternura del mundo a su hija e inmediatamente después matarme con la mirada a mí.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, se supone que teníamos que estar hace media hora con tus abuelos- tomo su bolso y guardo unas cuantas cosas que se había caído de él.

-¿Puede venir Will?- pregunto la pequeña acercándose a mí y queriendo tomar mi mano, se la di inmediatamente.

-No corazón, el señor no puede venir- dijo con amargura pero tratando de disimular frente a su hija.

-Pero…-

-Sam, no, lo siento cielo pero él no puede venir, ahora vamos-

-Está bien- dijo resignada, me jalo del brazo con toda su fuerza que no era mucha, pero aun así me agache a su altura.

-Adiós Will- me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el lado de su madre, quien le tendía la mano.

-Nos veremos luego Sami- ella asintió y me brindo una amplia sonrisa. Elizabeth no dijo nada pero su mirada claramente decía que ni siquiera pensara en volver a ver a su hija o me costaría caro.

* * *

_Mucho gusto a aquell s que me leen, como verán es mi primera historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, este es por mucho mi libro favorito pero no me había atrevido ni sentido preparada para escribir una historia basada en esto, ahora ha llegado sola y me sentí en la obligación de darla a conocer, espero que les agrade y que no los desoriente un poco, como verán la historia está ambientada en el siglo XXI y con una gran sorpresita de Lizzie, espero que les agrade, será una historia muy corta, pero ojalá les guste y me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto, muchas gracias, besos, An._


	3. Orgullosa total

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Jane Austen y la historia es de mi propiedad **_

* * *

Cap. 3 **Orgullosa total**

Estaba que echaba chispas, me sentía muy enojada, más que enojada estaba indignada, sin embargo mi alma había vuelto a su sitio ahora que tenía a mi pequeña en mis brazos, me había sentido tan desesperada cuando la había perdido de vista, sentía que otra parte de mi vida se iba de mis manos, que todo mi mundo se venía abajo.

Llegue a casa de mis padres donde mis hermanas Jane y Kitty me esperaban.

Catherine, o Kitty como todos le decían pues odiaba su nombre completo, tenía dieciocho años, era la cuarta de todas las hermanas, era muy linda pero a veces era muy influenciable y eso hacía que cometiera muchos errores. Tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, con ojos verde claro y piel blanca como la de todas.

-Lizzie, te estábamos esperando, Mary llegó hace rato y nos preocupamos- me dijo Jane al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos para tomar a Sam, Mary siempre me ayudaba a cuidar de mi hija, a sus veinte años era la más seria y formal de todas, era una chica muy bonita pero a consideración de todas le faltaba sonreír un poco más. Tenía el cabello casi tan obscuro como el mío pero con unos rayos de color claro sólo visibles al sol y poseía los mismos ojos azules de Jane.

La noche anterior se había quedado en mi apartamento para cuidar de Sam mientras yo iba a la dichosa fiesta de Charles.

-Lo siento, aquí esta señorita me hizo pasar un mal momento en el parque- le dije mientras le tendía a mi pequeña.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó mi hermana menor dándome un beso en la mejilla y haciendo lo mismo con su sobrina.

-Se ha perdido y créanme, por un momento me sentí morir- dije con un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en ello. Kitty y Jane hicieron una cara de espanto al escucharme.

-Lo importante es que aquí está y no ha sucedido nada grave- dijo Jane tratando de calmarme.

Kitty asintió, de acuerdo con Jane y me abrazo por los hombros.

Entramos a la casa de mis padres y nos dirigimos Jane, Sam y yo a la cocina mientras Kitty amablemente llevaba la maleta azul en las que llevaba ropa y juguetes de mi niña a mi antigua habitación.

-Lizzie, ¿dónde te habías metido?, te esperábamos desde hace rato y no te dignaste ni a llamar- mi madre siempre tan dulce, sí como no. Ni un hola me daba pero ya me estaba regañando.

Le pellizcó una mejilla a Sam y ella a su vez hizo lo mismo.

-Mamá, han tenido un contratiempo eso es todo- le dijo Jane, sabía que si le decíamos la verdad se pondría histérica, comenzaría su discurso típico sobre sus nervios y nos obligaría a Sam y a mí a quedarnos más de los dos días que siempre solíamos pasar con ellos en su casa.

Antes de mudarme junto con Sam, mi madre me había hecho prometer pasar al menos dos días con la familia, alegando que sería mejor para su salud saber que su hija y su nieta permanecían bajo su mismo techo seguras al menos dos noches.

-Abuelita no te enojes con mami- pidió mi angelito, mi mamá hizo una mueca pero no me dijo nada más, ella no podía negarle nada a su nieta.

-Bien, llamen a su padre para que podamos merendar- en cuanto dijo esto Sam bajo de los brazos de Jane y se dirigió corriendo a la biblioteca donde siempre encontraba a su abuelo.

La seguí y antes de que entrara toque la puerta de la habitación, se escucho un leve "pase" del otro lado y abrí la puerta de par en par para que mi pequeña hiperactiva entrará corriendo dirigiéndose directo hacia su abuelo.

-Abuelito, ya llegue- canturreó mi Sami

-Pero quien es este pequeño terremoto amoroso- mi padre le abrió los brazos a los que ella se lazo y le hizo cosquillas a modo de saludo.

-Papá, ya es hora de merendar- le informé, sabiendo que mi madre no esperaría mucho tiempo más.

-Hola Elizabeth, primero que nada ven y salúdame como es debido- me acerque y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Sam hizo lo propio en la otra.

-Las he extrañado- nos dijo con sinceridad.

-Nosotras también abuelito, vamos, vamos, quiero un bigote de leche- dijo ansiosa Sam y como siempre salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, llamando a su abuela.

-Es tarde Lizzie, ¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó mi padre, quizá no podía decirle nada a mi madre, pero a mi padre no podía ocultarle el incidente de momentos antes. Me senté en mi banco de siempre a un lado de él quedado a la altura de sus piernas, tomé aire y comencé.

-Samantha quería ir al parque antes de venir aquí, pasamos un momento y bueno, se ha perdido, oh papá me ha dado un susto de muerte- sollocé recargada en su regazo.

-¿Estaba ella bien? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste Lizzie?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No quería angustiarlos- conteste avergonzada

-Puedo entenderlo, tu madre hubiera hecho que todo Meryton se pusiera a buscarla- me dijo con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-No me hubiera importado si así la encontrábamos, pobre, la hubieras visto, estaba muy asustada-

-Supongo que casi tanto como tú mi Lizzie- me dijo acariciando mi cabeza

-Sí, afortunadamente está bien y la encontré- dije suspirando aliviada.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa Lizzie, Samantha es tu responsabilidad- comentó serio.

-Lo sé papá, si algo le pasara yo me moriría- admití, preferí no decirle la parte donde ese señor apareció porque no valía la pena si quiera mencionarlo.

-Papá, Lizzie, mamá quiere que vayan ya al comedor- entro Lydia seguida de Kitty.

-Enseguida vamos y Lydia, recuerda tocar antes de entrar a mi biblioteca-

-Sí papá, lo lamento- obviamente no lo lamentaba y no lo haría, ese siempre había sido el problema de Lydia, a sus diecisiete años y siendo la menor de todas seguía sólo sus propias reglas y hacia lo que quería, mi padre no podía apreciar más su tranquilidad y la privacidad de su biblioteca, y Lydia no dudaba en perturbarla.

Supongo que ese siempre fue el impedimento para que tuvieran una comunicación abierta y una buena relación.

Con mamá era diferente porque ella era su viva imagen y siempre le recordaba a sí misma de joven.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya- le dije tomando su mano, salimos de la habitación y fuimos al comedor.

Tuvimos una merienda tranquila y animada, claro está, gracias a Sam

Después de merendar y ya todos en el salón llame a Jane en privado a mi habitación para hablar con ella de algo que realmente me preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede Lizzie?- preguntó curiosa por mi actitud.

-Jane, ¿Qué tanto le has hablado de mí a Charles?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- me miro aun más intrigada.

-Sólo dime Jane- le pedí nerviosa.

-Bueno, sabe que tienes una hija, que vives en tu propio apartamento y que trabajas en una oficina en el centro, eso es todo- contestó pensativa.

-Bien, Jane, por favor, no quiero que le comentes nada más a Charles sobre mí o sobre Sam, por más que te pregunte, no quiero que le digas ni una sola palabra- tome su mano y la mire directo a los ojos para que viera la seriedad de mis palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué va todo esto Lizzie?- me dijo contrariada.

-Jane, hoy en el parque, antes de que yo encontrara a Sam, alguien más la había encontrado- si quería que hiciera lo que le pedía tenía que contarle todo

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Quien?- preguntó asustada.

-El amigo de Charles, Darcy- termine escupiendo su nombre.

-¿Darcy?- era normal su reacción, si yo no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos tampoco lo hubiera creído.

-Sí Jane, él estaba ahí, estaba con Sam, de sólo recordarlo me vuelve a entrar una rabia enorme, estaba ahí riendo muy confiado con mi hija, y la llamaba como si fueran muy amigos, hasta le decía Sami, no sé quien se ha creído, para colmo Sam lo llamaba con toda la confianza- para ese punto estaba ya caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación completamente exaltada.

-Bueno Lizzie, debes admitir que Sam es una niña encantadora, no hay quien se le resista, ni siquiera Fitzwilliam como has visto- Jane tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que me hizo bufar.

-Eso no es excusa, no es correcto que se ponga a entablar amistad con los hijos de los desconocidos- estaba muy indignada.

-Oh Lizzie, pero si ustedes no son desconocidos- mi recordó.

-Para mí sí lo es Jane, y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija ni de mí- espeté.

-Lizzie, no seas así de orgullosa, deberías agradecer que fue Darcy y no otra persona quien encontró a Sam, al menos tienes la certeza de que no corría ningún riesgo con él- trato de hacerme entrar en razón pero perdía su tiempo.

-Eso no lo sé- conteste orgullosa.

-Lizzie por favor, ¿De verdad crees que le pudo haber hecho algo a Sam?, tú misma has dicho que Sami lo trataba con toda la confianza- apuntó.

-Sam es una niña, no sabe como son las personas, pero yo sí lo sé, y Fitzwilliam Darcy es una de las muchas personas despreciables con las que he tenido que lidiar, por eso no lo quiero cerca de mi hija- dije firme.

-Elizabeth estás siendo prejuiciosa y muy orgullosa- me dijo mi hermana viéndome severa.

-Jane, yo no soy quien hace los prejuicios aquí, ellos son quienes se sienten con el suficiente valor moral como para descalificarme por no estudiar o por tener una hija a mi edad y no estar casada, ellos no saben nada de mí o de Sam y aun así creen que pueden menospreciarnos- no quería llorar, no frente a mi hermana, pero me sentía tan impotente, siempre teniendo que lidiar con esto.

-Oh Lizzie- me rodeó con sus brazos y me acarició el cabello como cuando éramos pequeñas y yo tenía una pesadilla, por eso quería tanto a Jane, ella siempre podía hacerme sentir mucho mejor.

-Mami, mira he hecho un dibujo- entró mi pequeña corriendo en mi habitación y se lanzó a mis brazos, me limpié el rostro pues no quería que me viera llorando.

-¿Mami estabas llorando?- preguntó preocupada, ella era muy perspicaz e inteligente.

-No mi amor, bueno sólo un poco, pero no tienes que preocuparte, mami está bien, muéstrame tu dibujo- la acomodé en mi regazo sobre la cama y ella me mostró su dibujo.

Era una princesa con un bonito vestido verde y su cabello muy rubio, estaba junto con su príncipe azul.

-Está muy bonito mi amor, eres toda una artista- le di un sonoro beso en la sien.

-¿A ti te gusta tita?- le preguntó a Jane mostrándole el dibujo también.

-Está precioso pulguita, ¿Quiénes son?- dijo apuntando a la princesa y al príncipe.

-Son la abuelita y el abuelito cuando no estaban arrugados- Jane sofocó una risita por el comentario de mi niña.

-¿En serio mi amor?- pregunté divertida

-Sí mami, la abuelita me dijo que cuando no estaba arrugado el abuelo era como un príncipe azul y ella era como una princesa- Jane y yo reímos abiertamente, sin poder contener más la risa.

Mi niña nos llenó de besos y se fue junto con Kitty y Lydia quienes se habían ofrecido para que mi niña las peinara y maquillara, ellas bien sabían que terminarían embarradas de pintura y con muchos nudos en el cabello, pero lo hacían para ver feliz a su sobrina.

Pasamos la tarde en familia, comimos y cenamos en un ambiente muy relajado, sin embargo en la noche antes de que Jane se fuera a dormir me quise asegurar de su promesa.

-Jane, lo harás verdad, no le dirás nada a Charles ¿cierto?- suspiró

-Lizzie, Charlie es mi novio, pero tú eres mi hermana así que no te preocupes, no le diré nada- la abrace y deje que por fin se fuera a dormir. Yo también tenía a un terremoto en mi habitación al cual dormir.

-Vamos Sam, es hora de que las pequeñas niñas traviesas duerman- le dije tratando en balde acostarla.

-Mami, cuéntame un cuento- dijo colgándose en mi espalda como un monito.

-Bien, pero sólo si te acuestas ya-

-Pero tú conmigo- reí porque ella no era una niña que aceptara todo lo que se le dijera, nos acostamos juntas y la abracé, aun tenía un pequeño resquicio de esa angustia que me había provocado en la mañana.

Yo vivía para mi hija, sin ella, yo no era nada, así de simple. Le conté su cuento y pronto cayó rendida, ella era tan buena, era un ángel, recordé sin querer la mirada de Darcy cuando le dije que no estudiaba y su actitud con mi hija en la mañana.

-Él no se va a acercar a nosotras, no voy a permitir nos lastime, nadie nunca lo volverá a hacer- le prometí en voz baja a mi pequeña y por fin me dormí.

* * *

_Qué tal amig s, seré lo más breve posible, gracias por responder a esta historia y por sus comentarios y observaciones, espero que les deje un mejor sabor de boca este capítulo, mis saludos y felicidades a sus padres, con cariño, An._


	4. Curiosidad

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Jane Austen, la historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

Cap.4 **Curiosidad**

**POV. Darcy**

Caminé por todo el campus de la universidad como un zombi, las clases habían sido bastante buenas, no por nada en los últimos años la Universidad de Meryton se había posicionado entre las mejores universidades de todo Londres.

Sin embargo apenas podía mantenerme en pie para dirigirme de un salón a otro.

-Hey, Darcy- reconocí la voz de Charles a lo lejos

-Hola Charles- saludé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a mi amigo cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Vaya hombre, pero si tienes una cara fatal, ¿Dormiste algo anoche?- preguntó realmente preocupado

-No he dormido en los últimos dos días Charles, pero estoy bien- quise restarle importancia al asunto.

-Darcy, sinceramente nunca te había visto así, ¿quieres hablar de ello?- me ofreció con sinceridad

-No Charles, te lo agradezco pero no, si te soy honesto, me siento como un tonto por todo esto- sentí repentinamente un calor acumulado en mis mejillas

-Pero si hasta te has sonrojado Darcy, ¿realmente no quieres hablar de ello?- me miró escéptico.

-Charles, ¿Me harías un favor?- pregunté inseguro.

-Darcy, nos conocemos desde la infancia, puedes pedirme lo que quieras hermano- me dio un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo y realmente lo aprecié.

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Jane sobre el papá de Sami?- pregunté de una vez por todas.

-¿Quién es Sami?- levanté mi mirada la cual la tenía clavada en el piso hasta ese momento.

-La hija de Elizabeth- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Conoces a la hija de Lizzie?- claramente estaba sorprendido.

-¿Tú no? La conocí hace unos días- le aclaré

-La verdad es que no, Jane habla en realidad muy poco acerca de ello, nunca me pareció importante ahondar en el tema, pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- me miró y sonrió burlón

-Simple curiosidad, ¿Lo harás?- desvié el tema antes de que me preguntara más sobre mis razones para saberlo.

-Bien, le preguntaré, pero te conozco Darcy, hay algo más- me miró suspicaz y eso hizo que me volviera a sonrojar, esto ya no me estaba gustando en absoluto.

-Gracias Charles- le dije apenado.

-No te preocupes, eso sí, después quiero la verdad- me dijo mirándome con rostro medio serio medio burlón.

-Tengo que ir a clase, nos veremos y traeré tu información- me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y se fue, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Me quedé ahí, estaba demasiado cansado y probablemente no podría siquiera prestar atención a mi última clase, así que mejor tome mis cosas y regresé a la casa de los Bingley caminando, esa mañana habíamos ido Charles y yo en su auto, supuse que después Charles llevaría Jane a su casa así que sería mejor que él se quedara con el auto, yo podía fácilmente regresar caminando.

Llegue prácticamente arrastrándome, la ama de llaves me recibió, los padres de Charles trabajaban en el extranjero y raramente se les veía en su casa.

Subí como pude las escaleras y al llegar a mi habitación me tiré en la cama, ni siquiera me quite los zapatos.

No podía creer que en los últimos dos días no había podido dormir por culpa de Elizabeth, sí, me había pasado dos días enteros pensando en ella y en su pequeña hija, Samantha, decir que la niña me había hechizado era poco, era una pequeña sin duda muy especial y me había estado devanando los sesos dos noches seguidas en encontrar todo el parecido entre ella y Elizabeth. Ciertamente tenían la misma mirada ávida y sincera, transparente totalmente pero el color de ojos diferenciaba, tenían el mismo color de cabello y la misma tez blanca.

Eran todos los parecidos que había encontrado en ambas, en la fiesta, Elizabeth no había sido muy amistosa y mi timidez hacia los extraños no había ayudado mucho tampoco, pero Sami por su parte, se había mostrado amable y abierta conmigo desde el primer momento, increíblemente con ella mi timidez se había ido por un tubo, y eso sólo reafirmaba lo especial que ella era.

Las diferencias que había encontrado, como su sonrisa, el color de ojos y la nariz se los había achacado a su padre, y he ahí otro problema, su padre, me creaba cientos y cientos de rostros sobre él pero simplemente no podía tener un rostro claro, ni una personalidad, ¿Qué había tenido él que enamoro así a Elizabeth?, ¿Cómo sería su relación?, ¿Estarían juntos o separados?, ¿Vivirían juntos y por eso Elizabeth no vivía más con sus padres?, de cierta manera el que hubiera cero posibilidades de algo con Elizabeth porque obviamente estaba el susodicho me hacía sentir de una manera que no comprendía, me desilusionaba de cierta forma no ver a Sami, pero el imaginar a Elizabeth con alguien más tampoco me causaba nada de gracia.

Mi mente era todo un hervidero de pensamientos pero mi cuerpo necesitaba un poco de descanso y sin poder aguantar más me quedé profundamente dormido.

Mi alarma sonó estruendosamente y me despertó, una mortecina luz entraba por entre mis cortinas, vi la hora en el reloj y marcaban las ocho de la mañana, había dormido todo el día y toda la noche, sentía un poco rígidos mis músculos, sería mejor que tomará un baño y bajara a desayunar pues me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de una ducha caliente la cual realmente ayudó a sentirme mejor baje a la cocina, ahí ya estaba Charles desayunando mientras leía el periódico, ya estaba listo para salir así que supuse que no pensaba despertarme. Me vio entrar y dejó su desayuno de lado.

-Que bien que ya despertaste, me diste un buen susto, creí que debía llamar al forense de una vez- saludó muy animado.

-Estaba hecho polvo-admití, la cocinera me sirvió el desayuno y lo devoré con avidez.

-Ya lo creo, casi me quedo sin voz tratando de despertarte pero era inútil- se burló, no pude si quiera contestarle, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi comida, pero recordé el favor que le había pedido ayer, tragué toda la comida que me había engullido y tomé un poco de jugo antes de preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo Jane?- lo apremié dejando de lado el desayuno a medio terminar, él se removió incomodo en su silla e hizo una mueca que no me agrado.

-Sí, sobre eso Darcy, ayer quise abordar el tema con Jane, y bueno…- dudó un momento

-Charles, sin rodeos- le dije serio

-Jane no me quiso decir nada, ni una sola palabra, intente por todos lados pero simplemente ella no quiere hablar sobre nada relacionado con su hermana o su sobrina y me ha pedido abiertamente que no le pregunte más sobre ello, lo siento Darcy, lo intente de verdad- terminó bajando su mirada, realmente apenado, estaba muy decepcionado pero no podía culparlo, si Jane no quería hablar sobre su hermana y la vida de ella era totalmente respetable.

-Está bien Charles, no es tu culpa, entiendo que Jane quiera mantener en privado la vida de su hermana, no quise causarte un problema con tu novia- le dije apretando su hombro a modo de conciliación.

-Que va, Jane es una dulzura, pero fue un poco incomodo, igualmente sentí como si esperara que le preguntara sobre ello- dijo confundido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué esperaría que le preguntaras acerca de Elizabeth?- pregunte más para mí mismo, ahora más intrigado que antes, si era posible.

-Bueno, debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde, aun así, Darcy ¿Me dejas darte un consejo?- Preguntó levantándose de su lugar.

-Por supuesto- le dije imitándolo, se nos estaba haciendo realmente tarde.

-Deberías recordar "Que la curiosidad mato al gato"- dijo medio serio medio en broma. Sólo sonreí pero no le dije nada más.

-No creo que sea pura curiosidad- dije tan bajo que no me pudo escuchar. Regresé a mi habitación por mis útiles y mi portátil y baje rápidamente hasta el auto de Bingley donde él me esperaba, en menos de dos minutos ya estábamos cerca de nuestra facultad, en mi mente sólo rogaba para que una mujer y una pequeña de mirada brillante me dejaran centrarme en mis clases.

* * *

_Hola mis lectores y lectoras, espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo, como verán será un capítulo narrado por Darcy y uno por Lizzie, les agradezco sus comentarios, observaciones y apoyo, sin más aquí está un nuevo capí , An._


	5. La desdichada tormenta

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jane Austen, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

Cap.5 **La desdichada tormenta**

Estaba cansada, había estado buscando algunos artículos para mi hogar en el centro de Meryton y había sido un caos total, con ventas al mayoreo y descuentos por doquier; cada tienda era imposible. Sólo tenía ganas de regresar a mi apartamento, tomar una ducha y dormir temprano. Mis planes serían perfectos si tan sólo supiera donde estaba mi hija. No se encontraba por ningún lado y ni mi madre ni mis hermanas la habían visto. Jane se había ido incluso antes de que yo regresara, el único lugar que quedaba era la biblioteca con mi padre.

Entré a la biblioteca de mi padre tras tocar varias veces y no recibir respuesta alguna. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

No estaba ninguno de los dos, supuse que mi padre la había llevado a la cabelleriza o al parque. En todo caso, decidí checar antes en la caballeriza, era un lugar pequeño en el que sólo convivían dos caballos, uno de mi hermana Jane y el de mi padre; cerca de nuestra casa había un gran prado donde se podía cabalgar sin problemas pero ninguna de mis otras hermanas, ni yo misma apreciábamos mucho esta actividad.

Kitty y Lydia preferían ir por el pueblo comprando curiosidades y ropa. Mary siempre usaba su tiempo libre para escribir reflexiones y practicar en el piano escalas y más escalas, mientras yo no tenía mucho tiempo libre debido a mi trabajo y a mi hija, pero cuando lo tenía lo usaba para dar largas caminatas.

Ya era tarde y no me gustaba mucho regresar a demasiado tarde, las cosas de Sam y las mías ya estaban guardadas en nuestra maleta azul, no estaba muy lejos nuestra casa pero prefería que estuviéramos lo antes posible del anochecer.

Revisé las caballerizas y nada, no estaban. Sentí el corazón en la garganta. Sin embargo, antes de que me dirigiera al parque, que quedaba a varias calles del lugar, mi padre llegó con una amplia sonrisa, pero sin mi Sam

—Hola Lizzie, creí que ya no te vería para esta hora. Qué bueno que regresé antes —razonó papá, al verme.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Sam? — le pregunté, sintiendo como una angustia creciente se apoderaba de mí.

—Con tu madre adentro, supongo. Yo me fui poco un rato después de ti —papá dejó un paquete junto a un banco, mientras yo comenzaba a caminar desesperada de un lado para otro. Él se acercó para tomarme por los hombros y detenerme.

—Lizzie, no comiences a desesperarte, no puede estar en otro lugar que no sea la casa —me animó, mirándome fijamente, con la misma mirada que usaba cuando yo era pequeña y estaba nerviosa por algo.

—Papá, no la han visto por un buen rato y no sé donde pueda estar —elevé mi tono una octava más de lo necesario.

—Tu madre y tus hermanas son unas despistadas, seguramente está en algún lugar de la casa —replicó él, calmadamente.

—No, papá, la he buscado por todos lados, no sé qué tiene esta niña que se la ha dado por darme sustos de muerte despareciendo —dije recargando todo mi peso en el hombro de mi padre.

Escuchamos que un auto se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada e instintivamente corrí hacía la casa; entré casi derrapando por la puerta de la cocina tratando de no resbalarme en el camino, con el corazón en la garganta y la respiración entrecortada. Entonces, vi entrar a Jane junto a Charles y con mi pequeña en sus brazos.

Me abalancé sobre ellos y les arrebaté a mi niña, estrechándola contra mí.

—¡¿En qué rayos estaban pensando? —les grité, bastante fuera de mí, una vez que tuve a mi hija bien segura en mis brazos.

—Lizzie, tranquilízate. ¿Qué sucede? —me contestó mi hermana muy tranquila, pero su tono sólo logró que me enojara aun más.

—¿Que me tranquilice, dices? ¡Se llevaron a mi hija y no me dijeron nada! —sabía que estaba exagerando y que me arrepentiría de estarle gritando de aquella forma a mi querida hermana pero la seguridad de mi hija estaba por sobre todas las cosas y sobre todos, incluida Jane. Mi madre junto con Lydia, Kitty y Mary atraídas por mis gritos salieron del salón donde hasta ese momento habían estado tomando el té, muy quitadas de la pena mientras yo buscaba como posesa por todos lados a Sam

—Lizzie, no sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera, Charles vino y la enana estaba muy aburrida, así que decidimos llevarla al parque eso es todo —explicó con su tono suave de siempre. Charles, mis hermanas y mis padres se mantenían completamente ajenos a la discusión que se estaba dando lugar en la entrada de la casa, no sé que les decía mi rostro y mi tono de voz pero claramente advertía: "no intervengan".

—¡Pues antes de llevarte a donde sea a mi hija debes avisarme a mí Jane! — vociferé. Mi hija quien estaba oculta entre mi cuello y mi cabello se removió seguramente para hablar pero la sostuve más firmemente y no le permití que se moviera.

—Lizzie por favor, estás exagerando, fue menos de una hora la que estuvimos fuera; no creí necesario anunciar todo nuestro itinerario —pocas veces se veía a Jane enfadada o exaltada y claramente esta no iba ser la excepción.

—¡Pues conmigo sí, sea el tiempo que sea, no te puedes llevar a mi hija cuando tú quieras y no decirme nada, eso resérvalo para tus propios hijos! —su rostro formó una mueca, pero se recompuso de inmediato; una voz en mi cabeza me advirtió que quizá estaba siendo demasiado severa con Jane.

Respiré profundamente y traté de tranquilizarme. Mi hija, desesperada, logró al fin levantar su rostro y poder defender a su tía y su novio.

—Mami, no le grites a tita Jane, ella no hizo nada, Charlie y ella me llevaron al parque, fue muy divertido, pude estar con Will otra vez mami —sus últimas palabras me descolocaron y volvieron a encender la llama de mi furia. "Will". ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente él?

—¿¡Estuvieron con Darcy! —mi estruendoso grito hizo sobresaltar a mi hija y comprendió que no debió haber dicho aquello. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jane y Charles quienes sólo hicieron muecas de desazón, lo que respondió mi pregunta. Como si aún me faltara una confirmación, mi hija bajó su rostro y susurró muy bajo.

—Sólo fue un ratito mami —sólo aquello me faltaba, bajé a Samantha de mis brazos y les espeté, furiosa.

—¡Te la llevaste sin que yo lo supiera, haciéndome pasar un momento de total angustia; y por si fuera poco la has llevado con Darcy, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que te he pedido Jane! ¿Cómo pudiste? —el rostro de Jane se veía totalmente acongojado, pero no me replicó nada. Sinceramente no me importaba lo que ella pudiera decirme, yo estaba totalmente decepcionada. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así?

—Lizzie, no ha sido su culpa, yo la convencí y fue mi idea que Darcy estuviera presente, si hay alguien a quien debes reprocharle eso es a mí —Charles, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, ahora salía en defensa de su novia.

—¡No quieras ahora hacerla de héroe, Bingley! Conozco a los de tu tipo —le espeté con rabia —. Eres tan despreciable como tu amigo, si Jane quiere estar con alguien como tú es su problema, pero que te quede claro: no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija y mucho menos a tu amigo. Dile a ese tal Darcy que si se vuelve a acercar a mi hija le va a costar caro. No voy a permitir que se le acerque ni siquiera a diez metros de distancia, ¿entendiste?-

—Elizabeth, entiendo que estés molesta pero no voy a permitir que le grites así ni a tu hermana ni a su novio, cometieron una imprudencia pero creo que estás exagerando —dijo mi padre con voz monocorde y tomándome de los hombros. Seguramente creyó que podría hacerme entrar en razón. Qué error. Me solté bruscamente de sus brazos y le espeté en la cara:

—No, papá. Sé que estoy perturbando tu preciada calma, pero conozco a tipos como Darcy y como Bingley; y no los quiero cerca de mí o de mi hija, es mi última palabra. Mi advertencia va muy en serio, Bingley —le dije, viéndolo a los ojos con todo el desprecio que tenía.

—Elizabeth, no sé qué es lo que te pudo haber causado está impresión de Darcy o de mí, pero créeme que mi amigo no tiene malas intenciones con tu hija ni contigo. Lo he visto y lo conozco a la perfección —me dijo Bingley, en un vano intento de calmarme.

—Tus palabras me importan bien poco, Bingley. Ustedes siempre justifican y ven correcto todo lo que hacen los de su mismo círculo, pero como ya te he dicho: conozco a los de su tipo y ya estoy harta de ustedes. Ve a echarle cuentos a quien te quiera creer, mi hermana, por ejemplo, conmigo encontraron la horma de su zapato —apenas hube dicho eso, corrí a mi habitación donde estaba mi maleta, la tomé y guardé muchas más cosas que las que ya tenía empacadas. Las empujé tanto como pude e incluso así varias no entraron en la maleta.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, todos seguían igual, parecían estatuas de lo inmóviles que se encontraban. No se habían movido ni un centímetro desde que yo me había ido. Noté como el ambiente volvía a tensarse en cuanto regresé. Mary tenía en brazos a mi hija quien se veía muy preocupada y acongojada sobre todo. La tomé de brazos de mi hermana, tratando de no ser muy brusca (y fallando totalmente), la bajé, le puse su abrigo largo y un pequeño gorro de lana rojo que era mío cuando era pequeña.

—Vamos, ya es muy tarde y ya ha oscurecido —anuncié, sólo dirigiéndome a mi hija. Ella no dijo nada, pero me miraba con unos ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar y eso me hizo sentir mucho peor.

—Después volveré por lo que se haya quedado en mi habitación —informé a mi madre, tratando de sonar tranquila, todo un reto considerando el estado en el que me encontraba.

—¿Lo que se haya quedado? Elizabeth, ¿Qué dices? —noté que mamá se exaltaba repentinamente.

—Lizzie, hija ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mi padre con cierto recelo. Ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo

—Mamá, puedes dar por roto nuestro convenio —declaré a continuación —. De ahora en adelante no volveré a esta casa. Si antes pensaba que podía dejar con total confianza a mi hija con mis padres, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así —mi madre pareció dolida, pero me dio igual. A pesar de eso, le di un beso en la frente (ella era mucho más baja que yo) e igualmente me despedí con un beso de Mary, Kitty y Lydia. Al salir de la casa, pasé de largo frente a Charles, a mi padre y a Jane.

El primero me miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y temor, Jane tenía los ojos un tanto aguados por las lágrimas contenidas y mi padre me miraba con un aire escéptico y también un tanto dolido. Como si no entendiera mi reacción.

—Elizabeth, no entiendo qué haces, estás yendo demasiado lejos —me volteé en el umbral y le miré de una manera en la que nunca creí mirar a mi padre, el hombre que más había amado, incluso mucho más que al padre de Sam.

—Por el contrario papá, estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste no hace mucho, estoy tomando la responsabilidad de mi hija y de mi vida. Sólo es eso —volteé a ver a mi hija, a quien sostenía firmemente de la mano, y en sus ojos azules pude ver tristeza. Sam era muy pequeña todavía, pero aun así entendía de cierta manera lo que estaba sucediendo; quizá no volvería a ver a sus abuelos ni a sus tías en mucho, mucho tiempo. Suspiré resignada, no podía ver a mi niña triste.

—Sam, anda a despedirte de tus abuelos y de tus tías —ella asintió y salió corriendo en dirección de su abuelo. Yo volteé el rostro para no presenciar la escena, sería demasiado para mí. Tampoco vi si se despidió o no de mi madre, sólo vi como al último Kitty le plantaba un buen beso en su mejilla mientras derramaba una traicionera lágrima.

—Vamos, Sam —insistí. Sam, renuente, se soltó del abrazo de su tía y tomo mi mano.

—Lizzie —escuché que susurraba Jane. Me quedé en la misma posición: no me volteé, pero tampoco avancé.

—Recuerda que te quiero- sus palabras llenas de dolor y de sinceridad me removieron por dentro pero no podía ser débil, era por la seguridad de mi hija y mía.

—Lo haré Jane, tanto como tú recordaste que te tenía más confianza que a nadie en el mundo —le dije con el tono más helado que pude convocar. Ella soltó un lastimero sollozo y supe que no resistiría más. Tenía que irme. Me colgué bien el bolso azul y tome a mi hija en brazos. La niña ocultó su rostro entre mi cuello y mi cabello y, sin mirar atrás, salí de la casa de mis padres. Había comenzado a llover ligeramente.

Mientras me alejaba por la calle sentí como vibraba el cuerpo de mi pequeña. Estaba sollozando silenciosamente. Me era imposible ignorar eso, así que la bajé y me agaché para estar en su altura. Ella tenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y, con la lluvia y sus lágrimas, tenía unos mechones de pelo pegados al rostro, lo que le daba un aire aún más triste. Los retiré con cuidado y esperé a que abriera los ojos y su respiración se calmara. Tímidamente lo hizo y me miró, expectante.

—Sam, ¿entiendes por qué hice lo que hice? —le pregunté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza y soltó un pequeño sollozo.

—Lo hice, cielo, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí y sólo quiero que estés feliz y segura —añadí, acariciando su oreja con cuidado —. Además porque me moriría si algo te pasara, ¿lo entiendes, mi amor? —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo y tragué para bajar el gigante nudo que sentía en mi garganta. Sus ojitos azules me miraron con comprensión y sólo asintió antes de rodear mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho, mami —sollozó en mi hombro. Acaricié su cabecita, aún cubierta por mi gorro rojo y asentí, intentando sonreír.

—Sí mi cielo, yo también —se acomodó aun más en mis brazos y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida mientras caminábamos. La abracé con toda mi fuerza y dejé que las lágrimas que derramaba fueran borradas poco a poco por la incipiente llovizna que caía. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba lo que acababa de hacer en la casa de mis padres. Por decirlo así, había terminado con ellos. Ahora, la única familia que tenía era a la pequeña que tenía dormida entre mis brazos.

* * *

_Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo, por todas y todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios les agradezco infinitamente al igual que a mi Beta Muselina quien sin duda ha ayudado sobremanera a mejorar esta historia, sin más por el momento, besos, An._


	6. Culpable

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia (excepto Sam) son de la creación de Jane Austen, la trama es de mi propiedad.**_

_Quiero aclarar que éste capítulo no lo revisó mi Beta, que es Muselina, así que tenga paciencia, Muse yo todavía te necesito muchísimo para que esta historia avance de la mejor manera posible pero he sentido el deber de actualizar lo antes posible, ya que he dejado abandonada esta historia así como así, pero voy a retomarla inmediatamente, no me abandones ¡Por favor!_

* * *

Cap. 6** Culpable**

**POV. Darcy**

Entré a la casa de los Bingley con el gran paquete de color azul en mis manos, estaba ansioso, no lo podía ocultar.

Le había prometido a Sami comprarle un equipo completo de patines, casco y demás protecciones la tarde en que nos vimos, inmediatamente había corrido a la primera tienda de deportes que se me había cruzado en el camino y había conseguido un precioso equipo de patinaje para niña en color morado y con decorados de caballos y castillos, perfecto para ella.

Estaba más que entusiasmado porque llegara mañana, cuando volvería a ver a mi pequeña amiga, era tan increíble lo mucho que había llegado a quererla en tan poco tiempo, era sin duda una niña especial, ninguna niña aparte de mi pequeña hermana había llegado a mi corazón de aquella manera, a veces me preguntaba cómo había ocurrido y por qué precisamente con aquella criatura, pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa llegaba a mi mente y toda pregunta o duda se desvanecía al instante.

Al entrar a la gran y bien decorada sala de estar, me encontré con un Charles muy serio llamando por teléfono, estaba frente a un mueble alto, justo en la esquina de la estancia, tenía el ceño fruncido y se le veía muy preocupado, muchos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza en ese momento y no pude descartar la idea de que algo malo le había pasado a Sami, presa de un miedo un tanto irracional dejé el paquete en el piso cuidando de no romperlo y me lancé a su lado mientras él cortaba la llamada, mi repentina llegada lo sobresalto.

—Darcy, que susto me has dado, ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó mientras caminaba al centro de la sala y se desplomaba sobre el sillón más grande que se encontraba en la estancia, había otros dos un poco más pequeños, una mesa de centro minimalista, una chimenea al fondo y varios muebles más alrededor que completaba la decoración.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte, ¿Qué va mal? — estaba perdiendo el temple un poco así que no me pude sentar como lo había hecho mi amigo, en lugar de eso me planté de pie frente a él, frunció un poco la boca y suspiró.

—Nada amigo, todo va bien— intentó mentirme, como si le fuera a creer.

—Vamos Charles, te conozco, dime qué pasó— tenía ganas de levantarlo y zarandearlo hasta que me dijera que sucedía, lo pensó un poco más pero al final cedió.

—Es Jane, está muy acongojada— negó tristemente al hablar de su novia— La hubieras visto Darcy, nunca vi tanta pena en sus ojos— lo mire muy confundido, no entendía ni una palabra, pero sonaba que algo realmente malo había pasado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —volví a preguntar, me dirigí al otro lado, en frente de él y me senté en el sofá de una plaza, lo miré fijamente mientras le hacía una seña para que continuara, ahora estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que Sami no estaba involucrada.

—Elizabeth, bueno— dudó un poco— Tuvieron una gran discusión, arremetió contra todos, se fue de la casa de sus padres— terminó de decir, la preocupación inmediatamente volvió.

— ¿Por qué discutieron? — pregunté intranquilo, tenía una corazonada pero esperaba que no notara mi tono de molestia.

—Se ha molestado mucho porque nos llevamos a Samantha, aparentemente nadie le avisó y estaba totalmente fuera de sí buscando por todos lados a su hija— ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso su gran enojo? Resoplé dejando de ocultar mi molestia.

—Pero estaba con su hermana, no entiendo por qué…— la mueca de Charles me hizo entender que había más, así que me callé y dejé que continuara.

—Bueno, al parecer se molestó porque nos la lleváramos pero…— se detuvo pensando cómo decirme lo siguiente.

—Vamos Charles, suéltalo ya— dije un tanto enfadado y con los nervios de punta, no me gustaban los rodeos, siempre los encontré fuera de lugar y bastante desconsiderados.

—Sam trató de defender a su tía y a mí y le dijo que sólo habíamos salido al parque, contigo—término mirándome apenado, ¿Conmigo?, recordé la advertencia de Elizabeth la primera vez que me encontré con Sami, ahora entendía.

—Ha sido por mi culpa— afirmé, no le estaba preguntando, yo sabía que era así.

—No Darcy, es que no sé— se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la sala— No entiendo qué le sucedió, según lo que Jane me dijo ella nunca actúa de esa manera, es cierto que esa vez en el parque se sintió muy mal pero aun así— jaló su cabello en una clara señal de turbación— Creo que exageró, además hirió a sus padres de una manera brutal— Obviamente mi amigo se sentía mal, no por lo que le hubiera dicho Elizabeth a él, sino por su novia y la familia de ésta.

—Charles, ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? — le pregunté, él pensó un poco y lo recordó.

—Me dijo algo sin sentido— dijo negando con la cabeza y continuando su marcha nerviosa.

—Te dijo que me alejara de ella y de Sami, ¿no es cierto? — me miró con confusión pero asintió.

— ¿Cómo…?— no terminó su pregunta, me miró expectante, esperando a que contestara su pregunta inconclusa.

—Esa vez en el parque, cuando le prometí a Sami que la volvería a ver, bueno …— Vacilé un poco, pero Charles se merecía la verdad— Elizabeth no me lo dijo abiertamente porque la pequeña estaba ahí pero lo dejo muy en claro, no me quiere cerca de su hija, me odia Charles y no entiendo bien por qué— habíamos tenido dos encuentros en todo el tiempo que había estado en Meryton y yo no lo creía suficiente para que ya me odiara, claro que la primera vez no había tenido una impresión muy buena de ella pero no dije nada, ni expresé que no me parecía correcto que ella no estudiara una carrera universitaria.

—Pues te aseguro Darcy que yo tampoco lo sé, a mí también me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ella y de su pequeña— Se sentó de nuevo, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos— Es que la hubieras visto, le gritaba a todo el mundo como si fueran unos completos desconocidos y no su familia, realmente me dejo en shock, Elizabeth no parece una persona violenta— dijo levantando su cuerpo y hundiéndose en el sillón completamente.

—Ninguna mujer parece violeta hasta que tocas su fibra sensible, créeme— le dije hundiéndome igualmente en mi lugar.

—Es obvio que su hija es la fibra sensible de Elizabeth—Bufó mi amigo— Pero vamos, entendería que se pusiera de esa manera con un completo desconocido que tuviera pinta de delincuente, pero Jane es su hermana y yo soy su novio, no debería desconfiar así— su ceño se volvió a fruncir, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Charles nunca lo había visto tan afectado por algo, él era despreocupado, tranquilo, alegre a todas horas, más cuando se encontraba al lado de Jane, toda esta situación claramente lo rebasaba y lo ponía fuera de lugar.

—Creo que ya quedó bien establecido que yo fui la razón, yo soy el culpable de que Jane, tú y toda su familia estén pasando por esto, yo te convencí de que llevaras a Sami al parque— dije con un extraño nudo en la garganta, me sentía mal, culpable por ponerlos a todos en una situación semejante, pero tampoco me arrepentía, que era lo peor, si las circunstancias se volverían a repetir sin duda elegiría ver de nuevo a Sami.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero, si confiara en su hermana confiaría en las personas de las que se rodea, te conozco Darcy, tú nunca le harías daño a alguien como Elizabeth y mucho menos a Sam, es inconcebible— me dijo seguro de él y de mí, claro que jamás heriría a una mujer, mucho menos a Elizabeth quien era la madre de la pequeña que me había robado el corazón, pero eso, Elizabeth no lo creía.

—Creo que ella no me conoce como tú lo haces mi amigo, yo tampoco la conozco mucho a ella pero si es una persona tan voluble y explosiva no puede ser una buena influencia para Sami— razoné con nuevos ánimos, debía saber qué clase de madre era Elizabeth, si no era capaz de ser una buena influencia para Sami quizá yo podría intentar llevar el caso a las autoridades y pedir al menos que la custodia de la niña pasara a manos de sus abuelos, era una medida bastante delicada y aun quedaba algo, el padre de Samantha, ¿Qué clase de hombre era él y Qué tanto afectaría su bienestar?

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mi amigo ahora consciente del paquete que había dejado en el suelo, yo ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Es un equipo de patinaje que compré para Sami, quería dárselo mañana que volviera a verla en el parque como habíamos acordado, pero ahora todo se ha estropeado— dije repentinamente desilusionado, ver la carita de emoción y sorpresa de la pequeña me había hecho comprar el equipo completo sin miramientos, no pensaba si quiera en la mínima posibilidad de no llegar a verla de nuevo, suspiré y aparté la mirada del obsequio.

—Podríamos intentar dárselo, conozco el colegio al que asiste, podríamos ir antes de que llegaran por ella y entregárselo, aunque no puedas estar con ella— me aclaró con una mirada de inseguridad, no sabía qué expresión tenía mi rostro pero seguro era de congoja, aunque no viera a la pequeña la idea de darle su regalo me reconfortó un poco.

—Seguro, lo compré para ver su mirada llena de alegría, aunque no pueda verla jugando podré ver su emoción al ver su obsequio— Charles asintió y sonrió levemente, con renovados ánimos me levanté y tomé el paquete del piso para no maltratar el papel en el que estaba envuelto, era igual de azul que sus brillantes ojos.

—Así se habla amigo, ¡mira la hora! — dijo sobresaltado y levantándose de su lugar como un resorte— Debo irme, le dije a Jane que la llevaría a cenar, está muy triste con todo esto y quiero ver si se anima un poco— asentí y le deseé suerte, se acomodó su chaqueta y salió más rápido que una bala por la puerta que daba hacia la cochera.

Lo vi salir y pude por fin abstraerme en mis pensamientos, sentado ahí, en el sofá persa de los Bingley.

No me agradaba para nada la situación, era algo que tal vez no me incumbía porque me gustara o no, yo no formaba parte de la familia de Samantha y no era parte formal de su vida, pero decidido a hacer todo lo posible para que Sami estuviera feliz, que viviera en un ambiente seguro y tranquilo, sin tener que estar rodeada de discusiones familiares ni problemas que perturbaran su alegre estado de ánimo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca de la casa de los Bingley, subí las escaleras de caracol hasta el segundo piso, pasé varias habitaciones, que por supuesto estaban vacías, y entré a la amplia habitación llena de antiguos y nuevos ejemplares de libros, había tres estantes que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, hubiera sido difícil encontrar lo que buscaba si el señor Bingley no tuviera una perfecta manera de ordenar y clasificar sus libros.

Busqué todos los libros de leyes que encontré en las tres estanterías, desde los más antiguos hasta los más actuales que tenían, comencé a buscar todo lo referente a las custodias y patria potestad de los niños, pasé varias horas buscando todo lo que necesitaba, me dolía el cuello y los ojos me ardían por el polvo que los libros desplegaban, pero poco importaba, no me molestaba, por el contrario, si Elizabeth resultaba ser una mala madre, que el Todopoderoso me perdonara pero no iba a permitir que Samantha siguiera con ella, la niña era demasiado especial como para quedarme sentado cruzado de brazos mientras Elizabeth la alejaba de toda su familia sin que nadie hiciera nada, si era necesario, incluso yo mismo me haría cargo de la pequeña.

Quizá Elizabeth se sentía con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera por ser su madre, pero no contaba con que esa pequeña, me tuviera a mí, para protegerla, incluso de ella misma.


	7. Charlotte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Jane Austen, la trama es mía. **

_Muselina, muchas gracias por ser Beta de este capítulo, espero que siga agradando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora._

* * *

Cap.7 Charlotte

Corría de un lado para otro del pequeño apartamento, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y estábamos más que retrasadas. Necesitaba de un milagro para poder llegar a tiempo; ni siquiera había podido guardar los juguetes de Sam y la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por la sala.

Nuestro apartamento era pequeño, lo suficiente para que viviéramos cómodas y sin problemas.

—Sam, mi cielo, ¿tienes lista tu mochila? —le pregunté a mi hija entrando a su pequeño cuarto, con sus paredes verde manzana y rosa, y dibujos pegados por todas partes. La cama abarcaba casi todo el espacio, sólo había un pequeño buró a un lado con una lámpara blanca sobre él y la foto de su padre.

No veía a mi hija, aunque no era como que hubiera muchos lugares donde esconderse, cuando de repente, salió de bajo de su cama, con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme desarreglado. Al verme, se sobresaltó.

—Samantha, ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me puse las manos en las caderas y la miré severa, mientras terminaba de levantarse del suelo, tratando de arreglar su uniforme.

—Estaba buscando mi zapato, mami. —Era una bendición que mi pequeña mintiera tan mal, su rostro se volvía rojo por los nervios y sus ojos no podían verme directamente, pero de todas formas me preguntaba por qué lo estaba haciendo.

—Samantha, yo misma te coloqué tus zapatos hace un momento. Después hablaremos de qué estabas haciendo debajo de esa cama, jovencita. Y sabes que no debes mentir; no es lo tuyo— le tendí la mano y ella la tomó inmediatamente pero con el rostro gacho, asintiendo a mis palabras.

Regresamos a mi habitación .A diferencia del de mi hija, el mío estaba escasamente adornado y bastante desarreglado. Arreglé rápidamente su uniforme y su cabello y le limpié el rostro, que estaba lleno de polvo por haber estado debajo de la cama.

Tocaron a la puerta a las siete treinta de la mañana en punto, justo cuando yo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

Sam salió corriendo por su mochila y yo tomé mi bolso, las llaves del apartamento y nuestros abrigos.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y me encontré con mi gran amiga, Charlotte, quien me sonreía, siempre tranquila y serena.

—Charlotte —la saludé, dejándola pasar—. Gracias por llevarla al colegio, se me ha hecho tardísimo —le di un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella me los respondió y negó sonriendo.

—No te preocupes Lizzie, ¿para qué están las amigas? Es más, te llevaré a tu trabajo. —No me estaba preguntando, así que sólo asentí. Sam salió de su habitación con mi gorro de lana en la cabeza y al ver a mi amiga corrió a sus brazos.

—Tía Charlie, ¡te extrañé!— la saludó alegremente mientras Charlotte la tomaba en brazos y juntaba sus narices.

—Vamos pequeña, no tiene más de dos semanas que nos vemos— contestó Charlotte besándola en las dos mejillas y haciéndola reír.

Charlotte y yo éramos amigas desde la infancia. Aunque ella era cinco años mayor que yo, siempre habíamos sido muy unidas. Además, quería a mi hija como si fuera suya y por eso mismo era su madrina.

Charlotte había estudiado relaciones internacionales y generalmente viajaba mucho, el último lugar al que había ido fue Argentina, de donde regresó justo a tiempo para salvarme de seguir llegando tarde a mi trabajo. Como antes alguna de mis hermanas llevaba a mi hija a su escuela, yo podía llegar justo a tiempo a mi empleo en el centro, pero ahora que había terminado toda relación con mi familia tenía que manejármelas por mi cuenta y sinceramente no me estaba resultando nada fácil.

Al llamar a mi amiga la noche anterior me contó acerca de su viaje y sin que yo le dijera nada adivinó que me sucedía algo, por lo que de inmediato me había dicho que ahora que estaba libre llevaría a su ahijada al colegio.

—Lizzie, vamos, se nos hará muy tarde. Te pasaré a dejar a ti y después llevaré a la pequeña a su colegio—dijo Charlotte tomando la mochila que se encontraba en el sillón, descolgó el abrigo de Sam de la percha y se lo colocó abrochando todos sus botones, siempre con su paciencia infinita.

—No sé cómo logras ser tan paciente—le reconocí, mientras también me colocaba el abrigo. No sé cómo, pero salimos del apartamento con el tiempo justo.

—Digamos que tengo práctica amiga mía, tengo que escuchar y tratar con muchas personas que son desesperadas, pero yo nunca debo perder el temple —replicó guiñándome un ojo. Sam saltaba a su lado tomada de su mano, desde la discusión, se había mantenido un tanto distante conmigo y verla tan relajada de la mano de Charlotte me hizo resentirlo aun más.

—Bien, vamos, que ya es tarde —dije tratando de controlar mis sentimientos.

—Verás que estamos ahí en un dos por tres, Lizzie. —Entramos a su auto y partimos hacía mi trabajo, Charlotte casi siempre estaba preparada para cualquier ocasión y aquella no había sido la excepción; en los asientos traseros había un asiento de niño pequeño. Por su edad Sam aún debía viajar en uno de ellos aunque lo detestara. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se dejo abrochar sin discutir y estuvo quieta todo el trayecto. Quizá tenía que ver con que estaba molesta conmigo y quería parecer un ángel frente a su tía, o con que la sillita estaba decorada con muchos dibujos similares a los de su habitación y era de su color favorito, verde.

—Gracias otra vez por esto Charlotte, sé que debes estar buscando un descanso de tanto tiempo de trabajo y yo te hago venir por nosotras. —Me sonrió sin despegar la vista de la carretera y negó con la cabeza.

—Lizzie, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana en todos los sentidos. Además, tú sabes que adoro a Sam, quizás no quieras hablar de ello en este momento pero sé que no te puedo dejar pasar por todo esto sola. —Miró significativamente por el retrovisor al decir "este momento", sin duda Charlotte me conocía de pies a cabeza; ni siquiera le había insinuado nada y ya sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

—Charlotte, eres la mejor —le dije. Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero respiré y tragué un poco de saliva para quitarlo. Me asfixiaba un poco.

—Llegamos —anunció mientras se detenía en la entrada del edificio de tres pisos donde estaba mi trabajo.

Yo trabajaba en el segundo piso, como secretaria y recepcionista en el despacho de un gran abogado, quien era por cierto, el padre de Charlotte.

—¿Bajarás a saludar a tu padre? —le pregunté mientras bajaba casi corriendo del vehículo y abría la puerta de atrás para despedirme de mi niña.

—No, lo veré luego en casa, aún quiero unos días antes de que comience el asedio continuo —me contestó rodando los ojos—."¿Cuándo traerás un novio a casa? ¿Cuándo piensas casarte? ¡Queremos nietos, Charlotte!" —Me reí por la imitación que hizo de sus padres, siempre cuestionándola sobre su vida sentimental.

—Debes entenderlos, eres la mayor, es normal que quieran uno que otro pequeño correteando por su mansión.—Charlotte levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Adiós cariño, obedece a tu madrina y sé buena, ¿de acuerdo? —me despedí de mi hija, ella asintió pero no me miró, sólo le di un beso en la frente y cerré la puerta del auto.

Vi cómo se iban mientras las despedía con la mano, cuando el auto se perdió de mi vista finalmente entré al edificio.

— ¡Mami, mami, mami! —Escuché a lo lejos la tierna y dulce voz de la personita que más amaba en el mundo. Terminé de guardar mis cosas y me giré hacia la pequeña niña que corría hacia mis brazos alegremente.

—Mi cielo, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté una vez que la levanté y la senté en mis piernas mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello.

—Mi Nina me trajo, mami—contestó pegada a mi cuello.

— ¿Y dónde está tu Nina? —le pregunté acariciando su cabello. Mi pequeña se encogió de hombros y noté que temblaba ligeramente, traté de despegarla un poco de mí pero no me dejó.

—Mi amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo en el colegio? — Inquirí alarmada, ella negó sin levantar su cabeza—. Sam, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa? ¿No le quieres decir a tu mamá? ¿Ya no me quieres? —Mi última pregunta alarmó a mi niña y levantó su carita mojada por las lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté de nuevo mientras tomaba un pañuelo de mi escritorio y le limpiaba el rostro

—Yo sí te quiero, mami —dijo mientras torcía su boquita en una mueca y retorcía entre sus deditos un mechón de mi cabello.

—Se te quedará la boca torcida Sam. Ahora, dime qué te pasó—le dije mientras acariciaba igualmente su cabello, tan negro como el mío.

—Estaba enojada contigo, pero tía Charlie me dijo que si estaba enojada contigo ibas a llorar y yo no quiero verte triste mami. También me dijo que si una niña se enojaba con su mami un monstruo se la llevaba… y no quiero que te lleven, mami— terminó volviendo a llorar con mucha fuerza.

No podía enojarme con Charlotte por haber hecho llorar a Sam, también había hecho que dejara de ignorarme y regresara a mis brazos. Abracé fuertemente a mi hija y la arrullé hasta que sentí que su llanto se calmaba. Aún con ella en brazos, terminé de acomodar todo en mi escritorio para poder irme.

Por el pasillo entró Charlotte usando unos grandes lentes de sol que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro y una pañoleta que le cubría el cabello; aún así era obvio que era ella, por lo menos para mí.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó al llegar a mi escritorio, viendo para todos lados. Parecía un poco paranoica.

Yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y también por lo graciosa que se veía con todo aquello y su actitud cautelosa.

—Al parecer el monstruo no me llevará, Sam ya no está enojada conmigo. ¿No es así, mi amor? —le pregunté mientras le besaba el tope de su cabeza. Ella asintió y se aferró más a mi cuello. Me ahorcaba un poco, pero no me importaba. Había extrañado su cercanía, su cariño. Ella era mi única familia además, claro está, de Charlotte, pero ella no podía quedarse para siempre con nosotras y cuando ella se volviera a ir, estaríamos de nuevo sólo las dos.

—Bien, ¿estás lista? Las invito a comer—dijo mi amiga, mucho más relajada, quitándose los lentes y la pañoleta. Justo en el momento en el que lo hizo, un hombre de estatura media y complexión robusta con un elegante y formal traje azul salió del despacho, prácticamente corriendo hacia nosotras. La escena era demasiado cómica como para contener la risa, especialmente el rostro de pánico de Charlotte al ver a su padre. No tenía precio.

—Charlotte Rose Lucas, no puedo creer que hayas regresado a Meryton y no te dignaras ni siquiera a saludar a tus padres —la regañó el prestigioso abogado William Lucas. Yo lo conocía desde siempre y lo quería como un segundo padre, pero en la oficina era mi jefe.

—No he tenido tiempo, papá, pero no fue intencional —mintió con toda naturalidad, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Serás malvada. Claro que lo hiciste con toda intención, pero lo pasaré por alto si llevas hoy a cenar a ese maravilloso novio que nos mencionaste la última vez que llamaste. —Charlotte hizo una mueca de irritación pero su papá lo dejó pasar. Al parecer, la perspectiva de tener a un futuro yerno en su casa le hacía pasar por alto el sarcasmo de su hija mayor.

—Papá, nunca les dije que fuera mi novio; les dije que era muy buen traductor del portugués, y ahora has tenido tu respuesta a mi evasiva de visitarlos. —Mi amiga se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su padre. Él se sonrojó levemente y me pidió ayuda con la mirada.

—Charlie, no seas injusta con tu padre. Te ha extrañado mucho, dale el beneficio de la duda ¿quieres? — le pedí. Ella me miró y entornó los ojos, sabía de antemano que ella odiaba que tomara partido por sus padres, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Al final, yo sabía que sus padres sólo querían lo mejor para ella, aunque fuera de una manera muy particular.

—Ya está, no los escucharé más. Vamos, Sam, iremos a comer nosotras solas. —Mi niña, que ya había dejado de llorar por completo, negó con la cabeza y se aferró más a mí. Miré a Charlotte con superioridad lo que hizo que se exasperara más—. Ella no te acompañará hasta que te disculpes con tu papá. —Charlotte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó muda del coraje.

—¿¡Por qué debo yo disculparme?! ¡Él fue quien me ofendió a mí! —soltó explotando y señalándolo con el dedo. El señor Lucas me pareció mucho más pequeño que antes, suponía que nada podía hacer en contra de quien era su mayor adoración.

—Cariño, ¿a ti te pareció que el señor Lucas ofendió a tu Nina? —le sonreí a mi hija y la alenté a que contestara, ella sonrió comprendiendo.

—No Nina, tu papi no te ofendió. No te enojes con él —pidió Sam con los ojitos bien abiertos y una sonrisa tierna. Charlie resopló.

—No es justo, Lizzie, la has sugestionado —me acusó frunciéndome el ceño—. En cuanto a usted, señor Lucas —dijo volteándose hacia su padre—. No puede volver a usar a mi mejor amiga ni a mi ahijada para salvarse el pellejo, ¿entendió? —Él se paró muy derecho y se acomodó su saco.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor —contestó levantando su mano derecha. Mi amiga rodó los ojos pero con una sonrisa asintió y saltó a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con la misma efusividad.

Cuánto me gustaría poder hacer aquello con mi padre de nuevo, pero él me había dado la espalda cuando necesitaba de su apoyo para proteger a su nieta de gente indeseable. Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me centré en el momento.

—Bueno, Lizzie, no creo necesitarte más tiempo por aquí, así que puedes irte—me dijo el señor Lucas sonriendo—. Trae más seguido a esta pequeña, la extrañaba—añadió mientras abrazaba a su hija por los hombros y le hacía muecas a Sam, quien se reía abiertamente, ya bien recobrada de su anterior ataque de llanto causado por el pánico de saber que un monstruo me podría llevar.

—Gracias señor, la traeré tanto como me sea posible —acepté. Él asintió, le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hija, se despidió de Sam y de mí con un gesto de mano, y regresó a su oficina.

—Bien, ya que me libre de él, vámonos para que pueda estar tranquila antes de tener que aguantar a mi madre —dijo mi amiga bufando frustrada pero yo sólo me reí. A Charlotte le molestaba mucho la insistencia de sus padres, pero los adoraba totalmente.

—Deja de quejarte, Charlie, sabes que en el fondo no concibes a tus padres de otra manera contigo — repliqué mientras tomaba mi bolso y cargaba a mi hija, que no había querido bajarse de mis brazos.

—Bien, no me quejaré más, pero igual quiero aplazarlo lo más posible. ¿Qué dices, enana, quieres comer pizza hoy? —le ofreció a Sam, los ojos de mi niña se iluminaron con la sola idea de comer su platillo favorito.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Nina, vamos! —exclamó entusiasmada. Salimos del edificio contagiadas por la energía de mi niña y varias personas se quedaron mirándonos extrañadas, pero no nos importó.

—Sam, ¿qué tal una canción? —preguntó mi amiga buscando entre sus discos una vez estuvimos en el auto.

—Sí, cantemos todas. Tú también, mami—asentí mientras la canción comenzaba."We are Young" de Fun empezó a sonar a todo lo que las bocinas del auto de Charlotte le permitían.

Cantamos el camino entero hasta la pizzería a todo pulmón, nos reíamos abiertamente y sin inhibiciones. Hacía tiempo que no reía de aquella manera, quizás desde que era adolescente.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada del local, mi risa se esfumó. Jane, mi madre y Charles Bingley salían de la pizzería. Mi mirada y la de Jane se cruzaron, todos mis ánimos y mi hambre desaparecieron al instante.

Charlotte se dio cuenta de esto y no tuvo siquiera que preguntar. No se paró a saludar a mi madre ni a Jane, encendió el auto, el que había apagado hacia unos instantes y nos fuimos inmediatamente de ahí. Mi niña, que no se había dado cuenta de nada porque había estado batallando con el seguro de su asiento, comenzó a quejarse.

—Nina, ¿por qué nos fuimos? Yo quería pizza—protestó confundida y hasta un poco decepcionada.

—Sí, pequeña, pero primero iremos por helado. ¿Qué te parece? —replicó apresuradamente Charlotte. Sam asintió efusivamente después de escuchar _helado_. Yo seguía en shock, ni siquiera podía quejarme de toda la azúcar que consumiría.

—Tranquila, Lizzie. ¿Tan malo fue? —me preguntó mi amiga intercalando su vista entre el camino, Sam y yo.

—Ni te lo imaginas, Charlie—respondí. Ella hizo una mueca pero no preguntó más.

—Ya está. ¿Enana, qué te parece pasar unos días en mi casa? —Me volteé sorprendida al escuchar aquello. El shock en que me encontraba desapareció repentinamente e interrogué con la mirada a mi amiga pero ella sólo miraba a Sam, quien aplaudía y asentía muy feliz de pasar unos días en la casa de su tía—. Bien, no se diga más: se van a mi casa—declaró mi amiga decidida y muy emocionada.

—Charlotte, no puedo…—no completé lo que quería decirle pues me detuvo con una dura mirada.

—Ni una palabra Elizabeth; mi mejor amiga y mi ahijada se vienen conmigo —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo no pude hacer más que suspirar y asentir finalmente. Sin duda era una suerte tener a alguien como Charlotte a mi lado.


End file.
